Angeline Stone
Angeline Lola Stone is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Leora and Topher Stone. She will possess the abilities of Illusion Manipulation, Electrokinesis and Ocean Manipulation. Appearance Angeline will have inherited her mother's brown eyes. She will have dark brown hair which will be long and slightly wavy. Her skin will tan more easily than either of her parents, and she will also be a bit taller than both Topher and Leora when fully grown. Her favourite colour will be blue, a choice influenced by her ability of ocean manipulation, and it will often be reflected in her clothing. Abilities Angeline's first ability will be Illusion Manipulation. She will be able to create realistic illusions involving all five senses. She will be able to deceive large groups of people at once, and will also be able to selectively target the illusions so that they appear to some individuals but aren't seen by others. Additionally, she will be capable of destroying illusions created by others and changing their content so that they show what she wants instead. Her ability will always be consciously controlled. She won't see through an illusion unless she suspects that is it false and activates this ability. Her second ability will be Electrokinesis. Angeline will be capable of generating electricity from her body. At first, it will be emitted only as a current on her skin's surface, meaning that she will have to touch someone to electrocute them, but as she ages she will learn to project the electricity outwards. The amount of electricity she can produce will also increase. She will be able to use the ability offensively to attack others, as well as using it to overload electronic systems and to destroy some projectiles and attacks. Normally, she won't be affected by her own electric current. However, she won't be immune to any other forms of electricity, and it is possible that extreme physical or emotional pain could cause her to accidentally attack herself with the electricity. Her third ability will be Ocean Manipulation. Using this ability, Angeline will be able to manipulate the movements of the waters of the seas and oceans, from creating and controlling small waves to tsunamis. She will also be able to generate sea water, but only in relatively small amounts. She could create, manipulate and mimic any species of sea animal or plant. She could also summon any object derived from the sea, from sea salt to crude oil to any fossils and wreckage on the seabed, and then control them and manipulate their movements also. Originally, She will only be able to access most of the ability when near the sea, and even though it will be possible for her to learn to use it when distant from water, doing so will always remain an effort and difficult for her. Family & Relationships *Mother - Leora Stone *Father - Topher Stone *Older sister - Fiona Stone *Younger brother - Garrett Stone History & Future Etymology Angeline is a Latin name which means "angel, messenger". Her middle name, Lola, is a Spanish name which means "sorrows". Her surname is English and simply refers to a stone. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters